


The Doll

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2020 [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Creepy Doll, Gen, Zsasz being Zsasz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Victor bought an antique doll much to the chagrin of Oswald
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Victor Zsasz, Oswald Cobblepot/Victor Zsasz
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Doll

**Author's Note:**

> another fic for my spoopy bingo 2020 card

* * *

That is one creepy-ass doll Victor thought to himself. Cracked face and crinkly hair barely attached, the clothes on it were torn and yellowing. He picked it up and tilted it watching the eyes struggle to close, “Neat.” He tossed some money on the counter as he walked out of the shop. 

* * *

“What the hell is that?” 

Zsasz glanced at Oswald, knowing full well his boss was referring to the disheveled doll in his hand, held up his other hand, “Oh, got a new watch, reminded me of the one my pops used to wear when I was a kid.” The kingpin bit his tongue from saying something snappy and left the room.

* * *

Oswald rolled over in bed and felt something brush against his face. There it was the damn doll his hitman brought home days ago. It lay there bald and dressed like a mini Zsasz, “VICTOR!!!!”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are enjoyed and appreciated, so are kudos if one is inclined to leave one :)


End file.
